Star Hauler
Star Hauler is one of the Autobots' long-range logistics personnel. Able to transport up to 165 tonzes in her space freighter mode, she's a valuable asset to the much needed Operations division. Star Hauler has a third mode of a ground-bound futuristic semi tractor with a double long trailer, for surface delivery. Star Hauler's immense size served her well pre-war in the fighting pits of Kaon, using a jet-powered maul and shield. Underneath her veneer of vanity and personal detail, the scars of war have left her hollow inside. Due to this, Star Hauler has been constantly rated as 'Unfit for Combat' for four eons. History Pre-MUX History: Star Hauler before the war was a gladiator fighting for the entertainment of her people and she loved it. She reveled in their cheers and bathed in their love for her. She beat opponent after opponent. Then the war broke out and those who use watch her started fighting each other. For a while she tried to day neutral but that became harder and harder until she had to choose a side, she chose the autobot. She shipped off to the front line. Her and her team fought well. There was Zippy a minibot scout who always push her luck, Trailfire a warrior who carried a gun as big as her, Roadside the medic who too shy for her own good, Radar the comms officer who always told tall tales of adventure that clearly she never went on, and then their Star Hauler. She fought there for a few 100 years until one day her and her squad were ambushed and surrounded. There were a tense few moments then the shooting started, to this day Star Hauler doesn’t know who fire first. One of the Cons through a grenade at her feet before she could react the quick little Zippy ups on it shielding Star Haul and the others with her body. Star Hauler after that grabs the body of Zippy and transforms, with Zippy ending up in one of her trailer. She uses her size to ram through the cons line. The other transform and follow through the hole she made. The Cons chase after to the dismay of the group the cons are Jet types as such easily kept up with the land based bots. They chase the bots for three days straight shooting at them, it was clear they thought of this as a game tormenting the bots before killing them off. They did kill them off one by one, the first to fall was Trailfire who tried to fight back, she was killed by a pair of missiles to the chest. Like Zippy Star Haul place the body in her trailer. Next was Radar if it was bad luck or boredom they took her out with a laser blasting a hole through her. Star Hauler ends up with her body in her trailer as well. Finally Roadside dies they caught her and one of them had a saw and they cut her in half. Star Hauler could not save her as they kept her pin down behind some rumble by shooting her. After that they flew off allow Star Hauler to collect the two parts of the body as they circle over head. After that the chase was back on, they chased after her while shooting her up. By the end of the day she was full of holes and leaking energon her end was near and things were fading as night fell she was sure she would not make it to morning. It’s only luck that saved her, the cons let their game last too long and another team of bots came across the scene and they drove off the cons with their ambush. They help Star haul back to a base with the bodies of her team. After that day, she could not fight without seeing her friends faces while the cons didn’t kill her they did something worse they broke her. Useless on the front line now and a danger to her and other they made her a Logistics Officer which was a fancy term for hauling cargo. She has done that since and oddly she happy doing this. Roaming the roadways and spaceways. Finally she made it to Earth since it more peaceful than her home. MUX History: OOC Notes Logs 2019 * October 14 - "Arrivals, New and Old" - Iacon sees some new faces and some old ones that haven't been back in a while. Players Star Hauler was created and is played by Rosewater. References ---- Category:Autobots Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Transformers